So I'm Still a Freak!
by ProphetOfTruthAndLies
Summary: Names Alexandria Fletcher, single, studying to be a history teacher at Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, and a human turned mutant. I just got transported to a place where Monsters, Warriors, and Magic is real… My life just got way more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own X-men or the characters. Nor do I own Dragon Age and its awesome characters. But! I do own the Plot and my character ****Alexandria.**

**Review and tell me what you think :) **

* * *

><p>Looking at New York City at night was quite a sight… especial when you're around 2,000ft in the air. I let out a loud Whoop as I dived through the clouds.<p>

"It's been a while since I've had time to do this," I thought to myself with a smile. I miss just flying; the feeling of the wind on my face, my slate-blue and black-spotted underside feathers rustling in the wind. Sadly I wished for a less complicated lifestyle. I was literally forced into the life I had now. A part of me still resents these powers. I thought back to when I was found…

* * *

><p><em>"A-05 is awake," a man said from a distant.<em>

_I tried to open my eyes, but I found they were numb. I was starting to wonder whether or not I was in hell. I tried to move my fingers; they were all there. I then tried to move my arms; I felt a strange pull in my shoulder muscles. For some reason I felt like I was forgetting something important but I could place a finger on it._

_"How much long-" suddenly yells and other loud noises could be heard but I simple pay this no mind. After a while that's when I noticed it…_

_Silence._

_Then a clicking of a door opening._

_It was then my eyes were open through the help of a rough but gentle hand. When my eyes finally adjusted they focused on a man. _

_He was tall and well built. His hair was dark and formed into two points at the top of his head. He wore what looked like a leather suit. When I looked into his eyes I could he had experienced more than his age let on. _

_I looked around and found I was in a room with glass walls. Through those walls, I could see people in either black or white suits riddled the wet red floor._

_"Can you talk?" the man in the room asked suddenly._

_"Yes," I said with a great effort._

"_Good, then let's get out of here kid," said the man as he lifted me into his arms._

_The top half of my body suddenly fell and I quickly grabbed on to the man's shoulders to keep from falling. I felt the pull again at my shoulders. I looked at the man to see different emotions play across his face. Sadness, Anger, Sympathy, and other emotions I couldn't read. He took a step forward and I somehow felt something brush the floor. I looked down and it all came back to me._

_Being strapped down to a cold table, hands covered in rubber that would probe every inch of me, needles pierce my skin and fill me with horrible burning concoctions, and the unbelievable pain in my back and shoulders._

_They had gotten what they wanted. Now sticking out of my shoulder were wings that were color black from the dried blood that caked them._

_I gave an anguished cry and buried my face into the man's shoulder. He in turn tried to comfort me. I felt him bring my closer to him and tell me that he killed the bastards who did this to me._

_I couldn't stop me myself form asking "Why? Why?"_

"_I don't know kid. I don't know." Was all the man said as we left my hellhole…_

* * *

><p>"Avis, report!"<p>

I gave a startled cry as I was snapped out of my memory. I looked around trying to see who called me when I realized it was my communicator that Professor X called me on.

"Damn it! I thought I turned off my communicator!" I thought to myself as I gave a quiet whine. I quickly looked for a nearby building to land on and luckily it was the Empire State building where my stuff was already.

"What's the problem Professor?" I said to my necklace like communicator.

"Cerebro is picking up something in Time Square. I can't tell exactly what it is. But since you're the closest I want you to check it out."

I have a slightly annoyed sigh as I ran a hand through my mid-shoulder length blond hair. "Of course professor, I'm on it."

"Thank you Alexandria. I do appreciate this. Logan and the others will arrive in 10 minutes." And that ended the conversation.

I quickly grabbed my things and headed to Time Square. I wanted to get this over as quick as possible.

~quick time lapse~

I was thankful for a flexible skeletal structure. My 17 foot wingspan was able to press to my back with only the slightest bulge visible. Putting my trench coat on as I walked out of an alleyway I made my way to the center of Time Square trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

And oh boy did I find it. I felt the wind pick up suddenly behind me. My dark green eyes widen as I turned to see what appeared to be a black hole of some kind and all hell broke loose.

I started to back up when black tentacles came screeching out of the vortex and wrapped around me. I quickly transformed my hands into bird talons and slashed the tentacles. I jumped back only to have more come after me. I quickly used my Sonic Scream to only have no effect. After slashing and clawing for what felt like forever I heard someone call my name.

"AVIS!"

My one mistake was looking. I was soon completely wrapped in the tentacles and being pulled towards the vortex.

The last thing I saw before I was plunged into darkness was the man who became a father to me and teammates running towards me in desperation.

"ALEXANDRIA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own X-men or the characters. Nor do I own Dragon Age and its awesome characters. But! I do own the Plot and my character Alexandria.**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>I felt air rushing past me causing me to slowly open my eyes to see what looked like a forest. And it was getting bigger...<p>

"What the Fuck!" I yelled as I realized why but it was too late. I covered my face with my arms to shield it the best I could and brought my legs closer to my body. I felt like I hit every branch as I fell.

I hit the ground landing on my left side with such a force I felt something pop causing me to yell in pain. I rolled onto my other side to try to lessen it. I laid there for what felt like hours when I heard footsteps and growling. I looked in the direction of the sound expecting an animal but what I saw instead was unreal.

It was the most repulsive twisted creatures I had ever laid my eyes on. There were five in total 3 tall ones and 2 small ones. They reminded me of the Orcs from Lord of the Rings but they had a more… undead look. I was hoping they would just move along but before I could move they were on me but I quickly used my Sonic Scream to push them back.

I picked up what looked like sword that one of the creatures dropped and the slaughter started. As one of the things ran at me, I sidestepped it and drove the sword deep into its back.

I looked behind me just in time to see another one charging at me. I quickly ducked; the creature's sword barely missed my head. As soon as it passed, I swiped the sword behind myself. The sword caught behind its right knee. It fell into the hard ground, losing the hold on its sword in the process. Without missing the chance I scrambled to my feet and grabbed its sword. Before it could get up I plunged the two swords into its neck. I whipped around to the remaining creature. I pushed my wings out and held the swords forwards in a fighting stance hoping to look intimidating.

It didn't work because looked like they were going to attack, when all of the sudden a roar was heard not too far away.

They stopped, looked at each other, and slowly backed away towards the roars. Soon they disappeared from sight and I could stop myself from falling to the ground in shock.

"What the fuck just happened?" … was I in Lord of the Rings or something? I moved to stand when the weight of the sword in my hand caused my arm pain. I gave a small yell at the suddenness of it. I crouched down on my knees trying to let the pain pass. It was then I realized it must have popped out of the socket… I was going to have to put it back in myself. I've had to do it before but never by myself… let's give it a try….

10 minutes later…

"God dammit!"

Finally! It was back in! I heaved a sigh of relief as sweat was just pouring down my face from the pain. I sat for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. As I did so I thought back to the… deformed Orcs. Whatever they were, they wanted to kill me…. but something called them… what made them back off?

It was then I heard yells come from the distance. I quickly got my wings flapping to the sounds and what met my eyes was a horrific sight.

Armored men were screaming, a few with fear and others with anger, as they fought against the creatures, as I did only a little while ago. The creatures were appearing out of nowhere, killing everything in their path.

I felt my blood being to boil with rage as I watched good men get slaughtered by these things. Before I realized it I was down on the ground yelling the men to get down on the ground.

Everything seemed to stop as the men and creatures looked at me. I put on my most angry Listen-to-me-face and yelled once more. "Get down if you want to live!" they listened this time and did what I said. I took a deep breath and let out a huge Scream… I had to admit I was quite proud of myself. I got it to such a frequency that any creature that got in the wave had there head blow up… like exploded… it was pretty gross.

It was quite for a minute as I fell panting to me knees. I didn't realize how much that took out of me. As I looked up I was not surprised to see a blade in my face. As I looked around at the other men I saw different expressions. Some were grateful, curious, scared, and of course freaked out.

"I should have expected this… humans are all the same," I mumbled under my breath.

"Get up demon!" he yelled looking on the verge of hysterics.

I slowly stood since I didn't want a sword in my chest. But it seemed like he was going to do it anyway. As I leaped into the air slapping my wings to hover out of his reach but a hand had grabbed the man's arm stopped him from skewering me. I look at the man that "saved me". He was tall, dark brown hair, dark eyes. He had stubble on his face; his armor was covered in blood (which I think about half of it was his own), and he looked dead tired. But the one thing I noticed about his was he gave off the air that he was in charge.

"Liam! Stand down! She helped us," he looked at me with gratitude. "If not for her more would be dead."

"Fergus …" Liam the stabbed happy man looked at Fergus in shock. I slowly drifted back down. Fergus walked towards me and held out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at it with some suspicion because this was not a normal thing to happen… hell this had never happened to me before. I slowly put my hand in his and he gave a smile.

"Thank you for helping us," I could help but give a smile back.

"Of course I could let you get slaughter by those… things." Fergus was about to say something when he was pulled back by Liam. He tried to talk in a hushed tone but I heard him.

"Fergus for all we knew she could be a Demon I mean look at-" I was immediately in his face. My sudden moved caused him to gasp and fall on his ass.

I leaned down to look him in the eye. "What? My wings? Look at the fact I'm Different? Or is it the fact that I'm a woman?" I kept getting angrier the more I said. The man was trembling with fear.

"Please! He doesn't know what he was saying?" a voiced yelled. I looked over to see a… boy? He couldn't be over 17! I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him. Light brown hair, blue eyes, freckles a crossed his nose. He looked just like… Jason… I shook my head not to think about him.

"He's my brother! Please don't hurt him," he looked scared. I looked down at the man who was still trembling. I turned my hand into a claw and grabbed him off the ground bring him close to my face.

"I'm going to tell you something's and I'm only going to tell you once, Got it?" he nodded his head immediately.

"One, learn to think before you speak. It could save your life. Two, don't ever call people something they are not. Unless you are ready for the repercussions . Three, the only reason you are still breathing right now is because of him," I pointed to the boy. "Be thankful." I dropped him changing my hand back.

I looked at the rest of the men. "I suggest you leave this place and head back to where you came from."

Fergus said stepping forward. "But we have a mission to-,"

"Screw the mission! You know If I wasn't here most likely all of you would have died!" I gave him a wow-are-you-stupid look.

"These are orders from our King!" Fergus yelled at me.

"If you King was a good one, he would want you to live! Not die for some stupid mission!" I could feel the last bit of energy I had leaving me. I gave a tired sigh as I looked at him.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you can die today knowing you will from some mission that probable doesn't even matter," the men looked at Fergus as I said this. And Fergus well I looked like he was considering my words. "Or, you can live today to fight for tomorrow," I looked at Fergus dead in the eye. "The choice is yours." I started to walk away after a minute or so I was called back and I couldn't help but smile. I turned to see the young boy from before.

"Camps the other way," he gave a weary smile. But shook my head as I looked at him.

"As much as I would like to I-" I was interrupted by Fergus coming over.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"As I was telling…" I gave the boy an appointing look for his name.

"Brendan, miss." He said with a little blush.

"Yes, as I was telling Brendan. I can't go with you." I gave him a sad smile.

"And why not? You saved are lives?" I could tell he was actually tying to get me to go with them.

"Look at me," I gave humorless laugh. "I'm betting there are many more Liam's at your camp and very few people like you. So I will take me leave," I said as I turned around and spread my wings getting ready to fly away.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Alexandria." was all I said as I flew into the sky. I got about a mile away before my vision started to go. I struggled to make my way to a tree that was big enough to hold me as I collapsed from exhaustion. I tried to stay awake but I felt myself go limp and darkness was all I saw as it clouded my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own X-men or the characters. Nor do I own Dragon Age and its awesome characters. But! I do own the Plot and my character Alexandria.**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I felt myself slowly regain consciousness. From what I could tell I was laying on my stomach on a bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was, it was a small room nothing to really see. A fireplace, a chest, and a door are the only things that caught my attention. As I slowly moved to get out of the bed, my wings strained to move. I rotated my shoulders trying to get rid of the stiff feeling. Feeling a draft I looked down to see I was only in my underwear. I gave a yelp and grabbed the blanket of the bed. As I made my way to the door voices on the other side caught my attention. I moved closer to hear them better.<p>

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother." smooth female voice said.

The first voice was answered by an older more weathered voice. "True. They came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You… oh. You protected them?" asked a British male from what I could hear.

"And why not? Take them to your Gray Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize." Warned the older voice.

"What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" asked a gruff male voice.

"Either the threat is more or they realize less?" Said the older voice in an obvious tone. "Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" she gave a laugh at her statement. "Oh do not mind me," she laughed again. "You have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then," said the first women I heard.

"Do not be ridicules girl! These are your guests," countered the older voice.

"Oh, very well, I will show you out of the woods. Follow me," said the younger one quite reluctantly.

The sound of metal footsteps moved farther away and soon it was only quite.

"You can come out child, I know you are awake." The old woman's voice said to me.

I just cracked the door open. Considering I'm still wearing just a blanket.

"Ummm… I don't mean to be rude but can I have my clothes back?"

I heard a cackle outside the door as it was pulled open. I jumped back as I looked at the woman. Her voice matched her looks that's for sure. Weathered as a used rag. Her eyes were sunken into her face and she seemed frail and thin. But I knew better then to judge a person on their looks.

I quickly pushed my wings against my back the best I could so I wouldn't freak her out or anything but I bet she saw them already.

"No need to hide them child. I think they are quite fascinating, actually." I couldn't help but give her a doubtful look.

"Humans tend not to think so."

She actually laughed at me like I said a joke.

"They tend to fear what they don't understand. The cloths I found you in were beyond repair so here are some spare clothes you can wear. My daughter never wears them." She went to the bed and pulled a bag out from under it and threw them at me.

"You may have these to wear, do what you have to do to make them comfortable. When you are done, come out side and we shall talk." And with that she left. I looked at the bag she gave me to find a shirt, weird looking bra/necklace, a skirt, what looked like leggings, boots, and a cloak. (A/N Basically, Morrigan's outfit from the Sacred Ashes trailer. I'm lazy but it is an awesome outfit.)

I got almost everything on after 20 minutes of trying to figure out how to put it on but the only problem I had was the shirt. I gave a glare at my wings considering they always found away to give me trouble.

I looked around to see a knife and quickly went to work. Not the best but not bad. I put the clock on to finish the look and to hide my wings. As I went outside I noticed a pale young woman with dark hair. Her clothing was as dark as her hair and barely covered her up. Looking at my new outfit I could tell it was something that belonged to the young woman.

"Finally, now let us talk." She said as she gestured to a nearby log. And that the first time I took in my surroundings. There was a marsh and a small patch of ruins the area. It looked like a forest, a really old forest. Looking at the building it appears to be a cabin or hut of some kind. The building stands rather high but only seems to have one floor, how strange.

"We must discuss what is to come." Said the old woman with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know short chapter : sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own X-men or the characters. Nor do I own Dragon Age and its awesome characters. But! I do own the Plot and my character Alexandria.**

**Review and tell me what you think :) **

* * *

><p>I must have looked like a fish out water. Eyes all wide and mouth gaping. Flemeth, as she told me to call her, gave a cackle at my expression. She told me about this… new world I was in. The Country is called Ferelden which resides in the continent of Thedas. And apparently there are Demon, Mages, Elves, Dwarves, Humans, and Darkspawn in this world but I'm still considered strange. She told me of the Blight that was slowly consuming the land; this is the fifth one to happen. The King decided to attack the horde head on in a big battle. I have my doubts about how successful they will be but I've always been a lightly pessimistic person.<p>

During the Discussion, the pale young woman who I learned was named Morrigan, lost interest and left.

I asked her about her finding me. She said she had been wandering the forest when she found me in a tree. At first she thought it was a large bird but a second look it turned out to be me. She got me to her home and healed what damage I had gotten from what happened previously.

She asked me questions about myself and I answered them because I only saw it as fair. I told her of my training but I didn't tell her all of my powers I only told her about my wings and vaguely about how I got them. After that we ate a small meal I became tired and Flemeth told me to get some rest.

I removed the cloak when I went back to the hut to sleep. I ended up sleeping for a few hours before I a commotion from outside woke me up. I rushed outside to see Flemeth carrying two people I hurried over to help and realized the people were in fact men. We brought them inside and Flemeth quickly went to work on the less injured one striping him of his… armor. I shook my head trying to get uses to the thought of it.

I made a makeshift bed for the other and also removed his armor as well, though it took me some time to figure out how to do so. After I was done I watched Flemeth use her magic. Being told your whole life that it doesn't exist and that everything can be explained with science, it's kind of hard to grasp. A part of me wants to say that she has a healing power of some sort but that inner child wants to believe its real magic.

"Girl, I am done with him. Bring the other one to me." Flemeth said suddenly snapping me out of my minds debate.

"Of course," I said quickly grabbed the man's legs while she grabbed his shoulders, we moved him to a makeshift bed on the floor.

I grabbed the other one's legs as we carried him to the bed. I turned my attention to the newly healed one and sat beside to him. The first thing I noticed was he was covered in grim. I turned to look at Flemeth to ask for some water to clean him up but she beat me to it.

"There is a pitcher of water to your left with a bowl and cloth."

Not wanting to question it I quickly went over and grabbed everything and went to work. And soon a handsome man with short dark blond hair appeared in found of me. When I was done admiring his looks I stood up with the bowl in hand, not noticing his eyes open and watch me as I made my way to the door. It opened as Morrigan entered but she was soon sent to take care of the dog. Said dog immediately had my attention. And I went outside to help Morrigan with the dog.

I noticed that the sun just started to rise. And found Morrigan having trouble with the dog.

"Fool Dog! I'm trying to heal you," I heard a frustrated Morrigan say. And I can see why she was having a hard time with it. It was HUGE! It looked like a Bandog Mastiff! I couldn't hold back a squeal as I made my way over to it.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing," I said was I got closer. I got in my knees and held out a hand for it to smell. It gave a growl to Morrigan as it walked passed her to me. I still kinda growled as it smelled me. But soon stopped when it was I made no move to hurt it. It gave a bark and waged its tail as it moved my hand to pet it.

Morrigan gave a relieved sigh and tossed a bottle at me. "Give this to the mongrel to heal it,' she went back inside and I turned my attention back to the dog held out the bottle to the dog. He gave an unpleasant whine, but I shook my head.

"If you want to feel better you have to drink this," I then sigh. "Great, now I'm talking to dogs." I thought to myself but to my surprise the dog held its mouth open. I looked at it for a few seconds and slowly poured the concoction into its mouth. I gave a smile as it barked at me. I started to stand up when I felt something drape over my back.

"The Templar is awake and will soon be outside. Unless you want him to try to kill you hide the wings," I looked up to see Flemeth as she passed me. I quickly adjusted the cloak as I heard the door open. The dog ran passed me to the hut and barked happily. I stood and turned to see the man I had cleaned up earlier. My breath caught as I took in his appearance, he redressed in his armor. Although his armor wasn't shining but he did give off that Knight feel. He knelt down to the dog and gave it a pat. That's when I saw expression. Completely blank.

"He's in shock," I said quietly to myself. I gave myself a mental smack for that statement. All if his companion, friends and allies are dead. Of course he's in shock!

He walked passed me only to stop at the edge of the marsh and stand there.

I felt something nudge my leg. Looking down I see the dog giving me a sad face and a whine. To give him comfort I knelt to his level and hugged him. He licked my face in return. I looked to find Flemeth looking at me with a strange expression. I just turned my attention back to the grieving man.

I decided to try to comfort this man but I had to do it cautiously. I remember from past mistakes giving a person a random hug it not always the way. I gave Pyro a hug and needless to say I was doing the stop drop and roll.

I made my way to him expecting that I would have to get him to talk. But he deiced to do that on his own.

"Are you a Witch as well?" He didn't look at me.

"What? Oh no, I am not. Morrigan's mother found me in a tree apparently and decided to help me," I stood next to him now. And this time he finally looked me.

My breath caught as I looked at him again. With the sun raising it brought a glow to his already handsome face. But his expression made my heart ache for him. I noticed him taking in my looks and tried not to fidget.

"Why are you wearing a different cloak?" I gave him a confused look.

"Before it was blue and looked like it was made of feather."

I must have looked shocked because he looked slightly concerned. When I finally could form words it was along the lines of "I don't know what you're talking about."

He looked away and that was the last of are conversation.

I gave a sigh as I looked at him and I too fell quite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own X-men or the characters. Nor do I own Dragon Age and its awesome characters. But! I do own the Plot and my character Alexandria.**

**I apologized now because at the last minute I decided to change my Grey Wardens name from Flynn to Fletcher… so if you see Flynn anywhere it's really Fletcher.**

**If would be nice to get some reviews…. Just sayin… :P**

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person!_

Fletcher walked out into the sun, raising his hand to shield his green eyes. He shut the door behind him and found Bear running at him. The hound jumped on him, happy to see his master up and moving.

He scratched the hound behind the ears and moved towards the other three people, standing near the marsh. He recognized the elder woman as Morrigan's mother and Allistair but the new person was different. He took in her appearance as he walked closer. She didn't have the Dark beauty that Morrigan had, if anything she was the Light to Morrigan's Dark. Light blond hair hung in long waves and bright blue eyes watched him as he walked. Morrigan's Mother turned with a smirk and spoke to Alistair.

"You see. Here is your fellow Grey Warden boy. You worry too much young man."

Alistair turned quickly and walk towards him saying "Fletcher…You...you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure..."

Fletcher saw the surprise, then pure relief on his fellow warden's face. He was scared. Scared of being the only Grey Warden left, but under the circumstances, Fletcher couldn't blame him.

"No Alistair I'm not. Thanks to Morrigan's mother."

Alistair shook his head. "If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother..."

"Do not talk of me as if I am not here."

Fletcher and Alistair both turned to her. Alistair spoke first. "I...I didn't mean...but, what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind call me Flemeth...I suppose that will do."

Fletcher's eyes opened a little wider. So did Alistair's, who spoke first.

"The Flemeth? The one from the legends...Daveth was right! You...you're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?"

She laughed at his unease. "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

"So why did you save us?" Fletcher couldn't help but question.

"Is it not the Grey Warden's responsibility to unite the lands against a Blight? Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Fletcher answered her. "This land is hardly united. Thanks to Loghain..."

Alistair jumped in. "And we were fighting! The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?"

"Now that is a good question." Fletcher watched her as she spoke. She frowned, noticeably. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Bight is simply an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

Fletcher had been a Grey Warden for only a day, and had spoken to Duncan and Alistair only briefly before what could easily be described as their current disaster, but even he knew of what she spoke of.

Alistair did as well. "The Archdemon."

"What is this Archdemon?" asked a female voice. They turned to see the blond haired woman, Fletcher had nearly forgotten about her even being there.

Flemeth answered before Alistair had a chance to.

"It is said that long ago, the Maker sent the old gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons, deep beneath the surface. An Archdemon is an old god, awakened and tainted by darkspawn." She paused as she looked at them both. "Believe that or not, history says it is a fearsome and immortal thing."

She smiled to herself as she looked away briefly. "And only fools ignore history..."

The blond nodded her head in agreement.

Fletcher looked to Alistair. "We'll need to find this Archdemon."

"By ourselves! No Grey Wardens has ever defeated a Blight without the army of half-dozen nations at his back. And," Alistair paused and sighed. "...Not to mention, I don't know how."

Flemeth turned to Alistair. "How to kill an Archdemon? Or how to raise an army? It seems to me these are two separate questions." She glared at them both. "Have the wardens no allies these days? Mmm?"

Alistair was flustered. "I...I don't know! Duncan said that the Gray Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely."

"You think the Arl would believe us over the Teyrn?"

"I supposed… Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still had all of his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!" Alistair said getting more excited by the minute.

The Blond piped in again. "Surely there are other allies you could call on?"

Alistair perked up. "Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from Dwarves, elves, mages and other places! And Arl Eamon's forces were not even here! He could help us as well."

Flemeth smirked again as she stared at Alistair. "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else; this sounds like an army to me."

Alistair was nodding his head. "Can we do this? Can we go the Redcliffe and these other places and build an army?"

Fletcher looked from Alistair to Flemeth. She was no longer watching Alistair, but the young woman intently.

"Alexandria, what is your say in all this? Given your background," she finished with a laugh.

The women gave her a small glare but answered.

"Well since they are Gary Wardens it's what they are meant to do so it is possible but it won't be easy," she answered in a serious tone.

Flemeth looked back at Alistair. "So...you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens."

A sound from a door opening and closing caught his attention. Morrigan walked out of the hut, slowly, towards the four. Fletcher watched her walk. He noticed her eyes had locked onto his as she approached. He stared back at her until she stopped near her mother.

"Yes. And thank you...for everything."

Flemeth turned to him and smiled. "No. No. Thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I." She turned to them both, and then smiled again. "Now… Before you go, there is yet something more I can offer you..."

Morrigan interrupted. "The stew is bubbling mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve? Or none?"

Flemeth turned to her daughter.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame-What?" a look of shock passed over her face.

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you have ears!" Flemeth let out a chuckle.

The blond, now know as Alexandria, doubled over with laughter.

"Don't laugh girl, you will go with them as well." Smirked Flemeth.

"What?" she said as she looked at Flemeth with wide eyes.


End file.
